


Black

by chasinghorizons (NotYourNoona)



Series: Drabble On [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Gangsters, Mafia AU, badboy!Jooheon, gangleader!Jooheon, i think, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourNoona/pseuds/chasinghorizons
Summary: ”Tell me you love me.”





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this based on [this moodboard](https://armyandigot7andvipequalsme.tumblr.com/post/176165956755/hello-i-know-youre-a-busy-gal-but-im-an#notes) by the wonderful [Sasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKinkyBitch/pseuds/ThatOneKinkyBitch).
> 
> Words cannot express how in love I am with this concept and maybe, **maybe** it might become a longer thing in the future. For now, just enjoy this drabble.
> 
> It’s my first time writing for Monsta X so I hope this is ok!

It’s always dark when Jooheon is involved. Wherever he’s concerned, a shrouding envelope of total darkness follows, coating everything he touches in ash. He’s the human personification of a black hole, stealing and swallowing light to feed his greed until he can steal no more.

The light flickers overhead, the bulb struggling to fully illuminate the small room, casting intermittent shadows over the concrete. Your eyes flutter open, ending your drowsy spell of sleep and settle on your makeshift nightstand where two tumblers and a glass decanter sit. The decanter is almost empty, it’s contents carefully poured into the two glasses that keep it company.

Smoke. The unmistakable smell clogs up your nostrils, tendrils burning the back of your throat. _He’s here._

You turn around beneath the duvet and your heart startles, beating erratically behind your ribs. He’s poised in an armchair in the corner of the room, cigarette in one hand adorned with priceless rings, and an ashtray balancing precariously on the armrest. His dress shirt hangs open, revealing his broad chest and inky tattoos sprawled all over his skin and winding up his neck. His dark eyes are trained on the Glock hanging loosely in his other hand, his thumb flicking the safety on and off repeatedly.

“You’re back early,” you murmur into the pillow, your words slurred and lost within the cotton. He continues to click away, eyes never leaving the gun, as if you hadn’t spoken. He’s in one of _those_ moods. The mood where his thoughts would consume him so much to the point of no return, where the outside world and senses didn’t exist. But you’re the only one who can break through and burst his self-consuming bubble. “Jooheon.”

The incessant clicking stops, but his eyes stay glued to the weapon, now clenched in his hand.

“You’re back early,” you repeat, sitting up and knowing you now had his undivided attention. “What happened?”

His eyes slowly lift to meet yours and a little smile plays on his lips. His raven hair is tousled, locks falling over his forehead and curling around his ears. He motions with the Glock for you to come closer and so you do, slipping out of the sheets and perching yourself across his lap, your satin babydoll skimming your thighs.

“What’s going on in there?” You gently tap a finger to his forehead. “Where did you go?” You ask out of habit instead of expecting an actual answer, because his answer is the same every time:

“You know I can’t tell you,” his voice rumbling deep within his chest. He looks up at you and the sinister look within his eyes overpowers his self control, his rational thinking. “Because if I did,” – he points the gun at your chest and steadily, sensually, drags the tip of the barrel up along your collarbones, your neck and comes to rest at the corner of your mouth – “I’d have to kill you.”

You stare at him, unfazed at the weapon so close to your skin. One pull, one slip of the finger – _one mistake_ – and he could blow your head off. But that’s what Jooheon loves; the thrill, the power. The absolute control. Your submissive and willing nature.

Your eyes stay locked on his as you turn your head and press your lips against the metal, kissing the cool barrel. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t afraid, but you’re addicted to the danger, to the adrenaline that rushes through your bloodstream every time.

“I just had a rough night,” he lets slip, but you know from the tone of his voice that it’s all the information you’ll get. He uses the tip of the Glock to lift the hem of your night dress, admiring the sight beneath. “Tell me,” he says, his voice heavy with fatigue. “Tell me again what you said before I left.”

You feel the cold metal run along your thigh, back and forth, a soothing motion. Nevertheless, you refuse him, shaking your head with conviction though a playful spark twinkles in your eyes. He narrows his own and holds the gun to your chest once more, right between your breasts. Your breath catches as he flicks the safety off.

“Tell me you love me.”

“Now if I did _that_ , Jooheon,” you breathe. “ _I’d_ have to kill _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come say [hi](http://honey-piggy.tumblr.com/) or ask me some [questions](http://honey-piggy.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
